


Chloe And The Bee

by anxresi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually that's the understatement of the year, Buckle up everyone, Chloe might become a superhero but it ain't going to be easy, Off canon obviously but hopefully not too far, This is a fic where the kwami is in charge, We're In For a Rough Ride, Zzubo don't take no nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxresi/pseuds/anxresi
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois has a very happy life. She's the daughter of the mayor of Paris. She gets her kicks from bullying the truly pathetic Marinette. She thinks she's on the verge of a breakthrough with the hunky Adrien. Then suddenly, a comb appears... And with it, a weird bee creature that wants to make her a superhero and a better person. It's not taking 'no' for an answer, either...





	1. The Bee Has Landed

Master Fu was a troubled man. He paced up and down in his little room, with much on his mind.

He'd just finished off his final yoga session of the day, and was concentrating on a very important matter: The distribution of the Miraculous.

The ones representing the Ladybug and Cat had been handed out months ago, and Fu couldn't be happier with the way things were going for their holders, Marinette and Adrien.

But, just recently, the Akuma attacks had increased, both in frequency and ferocity, and now it was time to start consider sending out the other magical items in his possession, each one symbolising an animal.

Including... the Bee.

Fuu had earmarked the new owner of the comb which summoned the creature behind the Miraculous, and transformed the recipient into the superhero who'd wield the valuable power against the forces of evil.

But he had more than a few misgivings over the girl who stood to benefit from this valuable magic. Mainly because, having observed her from a distance for a considerable period of time, he'd discovered a few not-so-comforting truths about her.

Namely, that she was a bully. A spoiled brat. A person who seemed to care little for the feelings of others. An individual who thought the world revolved around them.

Oh, and the girl seemed responsible for at least half of the akuma attacks thus far, as a result of her haughty attitude and insulting demeanour towards others.

He'd tried to find a way out of it. Uncover some hidden loophole he could exploit, to give this precious artefact to someone more deserving. _Anything_ , but the worst possible option...

Sadly, rules were rules. He couldn't deny destiny, and time was running out. He had no other choice, but to entrust the miscreant with this mystical comb.

But, not without having a word with the magical creature residing within the item first.

Without further ado, Fu opened up the Miraculous box, and took out the relic which was represented by the Bee.

All of a sudden, a strange insect shape appeared in the air, the yellow and black figure was about the size of the old man's head, and began hovering next to him.

"Hello there, master." The creature buzzed with joy. "If there anything I can do for you, on such a fine day?"

"Actually, yes there is..." Master Fu tried to smile as best as he could. "I do believe it is time for you to leave me. The world isn't getting any safer, and your powers will soon be needed to nullify the new threat that lies just beyond the horizon."

"Wait, does that mean..." The bee-type figure's wings slightly diminished in sound, as if it were waiting for a big announcement that it didn't want to be drowned out by it's own noise.

"Yes, I have found your next holder..." Fu meant to carry on, but was stopped by an extremely excited large insectoid, as it let out a huge cheer, before alternating between flying around the room with wild abandonment, and hugging the old man with barely restrained vigour.

It's not like the yellow and black creature _liked_ leaving Fu. In fact, it loved the Master as if he was it's own father. It's just that it had heard countless tales from the other Miraculous of the recent brave deeds of Cat Noir and Ladybug, and was extremely eager to replicate them out in the wider world again, rather than be cooped up in a small box for the rest of it's long life.

"Wait just a second..." Fu used his surprisingly sharp reflexes to grab the insect gently, bringing it's heedless flight to an abrupt halt. "There's some things I should tell you about the young lady who'll be your new user, and you might not like what I have to say."

The creature smiled skeptically at the old man. What could he possibly tell it, to dampen it's enthusiasm? What news would stop it from feeling on cloud nine? It had been waiting literally  _ **year** **s**_  for another holder, and now it had found one, nothing could crush it's spirit...

 _Right_?

***********************************************

 **Wrong**.

The large insect listened in utter dismay as Fu regaled it with tales of thievery. Manipulation. Lies. Bribery. Verbal and physical attacks. A prima donna attitude. The personality of someone who doesn't give a hoot about anyone, besides themselves.

This girl sounded, in short, like a complete nightmare.

And, she was the yellow and black creature's new wielder.

Somehow, the cramped confines of the box didn't seem too unwelcoming anymore.

It's smile became a frown. The wings dropped. The whole body seemed to almost fall out of the air...

Fu watched this reaction with a sense of growing unease. What if it refused to go? Would he have to order it to head out? It would be the first time he'd have to force a Miraculous to leave, not that he could blame the creature's hesitancy...

"I'll do it."

The old man looked up, surprised at the bee-like being's sudden change in tone. The wings were humming as quickly as usual. The posture was straight again. Most of all, there was a steely look in the eyes, almost as if it knew what it had to do.

"Are you  _sure_  about this? I think you'll find her a handful." Fu added a note of caution.

"Well, I'll just have to be even _more_ of a nuisance then." The insectoid sounded very determined indeed. "She'll have no choice, but to accept me. As for her behaviour, well we'll just see what we can do about that somewhere along the line..."

**********************************************

"...Get me an organic fruit smoothie from the kitchen, with a twirly straw this time! Or, I'll have you fired just as quickly as the last cretin to have your job! Bring it up to my room in five minutes flat! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes, Ma'am! At once Ma'am! Whatever you say, Ma'am!"

It had been a good day for Miss Chloe Bourgeois. She had not only managed to frame her most hated rival Marinette for putting a tack on the teacher's chair, giving the pigtailed girl at least a week's worth of detention in the process, she'd also managed to cuddle up for at least three seconds to her childhood friend, now boyfriend (although, he would tend to disagree) not once, but twice during recess. Yes, life was indeed perfect. Just like her, funnily enough.

Now, it was about to get even better. Her father, the lord mayor of Paris, had just informed her he was holding a special party for the upcoming visit of the Prime Minister of Britain, which she of course was invited to attend. And the best bit was, she was allowed to pick a brand new outfit for the occasion...

With  **unlimited credit**!

Needless to say, as soon as she got in from class, she made a beeline to her laptop on the queen-sized bed, in the luxury hotel where she lived on the best suite. It was her intention to spend the rest of the evening scouring the Internet, looking at what all the hot celebrities were wearing, and picking the latest and greatest designer dress with accessories that her humungous budget could afford. Nothing was off limits for Daddy's Little Princess, after all.

It was when she dived onto her plush duvet, she discovered it. Huh?  _What was this underneath her legs_? She rolled over to the side to discover a tiny box, replete with archaic writing and odd symbols engraved on it.

 _It must be a present from Daddy._  Chloe surmised, with a wide grin.  _He's always doing things like this for me, and don't I just deserve it_? She lifted up the lid with aplomb, wondering what expensive trinket lay within...

It was a _comb_. A measly, pitiful yellow _comb_. Sure, it was quite a nice looking comb... But still, just a comb nonetheless. It didn't even look like it was made out of a valuable material.

Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust. She'd got all excited, over practically nothing. She threw the useless item onto the floor, and was just about to start her search for the perfect evening-wear when her phone rang.

"BEEP BEEP"

"Hello, who is that?"

"H-Hi, Chloe! It's your best friend, Sabrina!"

"Oh, you. What do  **you**  want?"

"U-Um... W-well I was just wondering... Do you recall what I told you last week?"

"What, that my new eye foundation looked fantastic on me? Yes, Sabrina. But I knew that already."

"N-No, not that. I mean... about my grandmother dying..."

"Oh, that. Well I am sorry, but we've all gotta go at some point. Is that really all that you rang me about?"

"O-Oh, no, no. I-I was wondering... just this once... I'll never ask you again..."

"What is it, Sabrina? Spit it out, I'm extremely busy!"

"S-Sorry! I do have a tendency to go on, don't I?! That's what my mother is always telling me, anyway. She says..."

"SABRINA!"

"O-Oh n-no, I did it  **again**  didn't I? I-I apologise. I'll get straight to the point now, Chloe. Did you hear the funeral for my Nana is tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't. Why on Earth would I need to know about _that_?"

"W-well, as I was going to say, you know I've done your homework every day for the last few years, d-do you think I could... t-take that day off from it tomorrow, please? I promise I'll do double the day afterwards. Triple, even!

"..."

"C-Chloe, hello? I-Is that a yes? C-Can you hear me? H-Have we been cut off...?

"...Sabrina, can I tell you a little story?"

"O-Oh, Chloe! I can still hear you! For a moment there I thought..."

"The story is about a useless, red-haired, ugly girl with four eyes and no friends. Well, she had one GREAT friend, but she lost that girl because of her thoughtless SELFISHNESS."

"C-Chloe, y-you c-can't m-mean..."

"Yes, Sabrina I'm talking about _you_. You DARE to call me, on the eve of one of my biggest fashion crisis in YEARS, to bother me, with THIS?!"

"S-sorry C-Chloe, I-I j-just t-thought... "*SOB*.

"Well, the answers NO, Sabrina. NO, NO, NO, NO! Get the message through your thick skull, yet? And just for that little lame attempt at rebellion, you know that smart little table at the best restaurant in the city we were due to be eating at soon?"

*SNIFF*... "Y-Yes?"

"It's looks like I'll be eating  **solo**  there now. You need to buck your ideas up Sabrina, and realise that I can either make your life unbelievably comfortable, or unbelievably  **un** comfortable. So, which is it to be?

"I-I d-don't..."

"Well, when you've figured it out contact me again. Just not tonight, because I have to decide how to spend thousands of my daddy's euros. Just remember, there are millions of other wannabes out there who'd love to be in your position, and I can have you replaced in the same time it takes me to reapply my lip gloss. Now, go away."

"B-But C-Chloe..." *CLICK*"

The wealthy Bourgeois girl hung up. She sighed a bit at having to treat her best friend so harshly, but she deserved it. Honestly, such a lot of fuss, over nothing. No-one reacted like that when Chloe's mother died, least of all her or her father.

Of course, she felt like crying like a little baby at the time, but her Daddy soon taught her how pathetic she looked, so such unseemly behaviour was soon curtailed. She owed so much to him...

"Well, it looks like all the rumours about you were true. Talk about heartless."

 **What**?  _What was that noise_? Chloe looked around the room in consternation. She saw nothing. It must be just in her imagination. The stress of dealing with her annoying bestie, and picking out a tasteful ensemble on such short notice.  _Now, where was that idiot with her smoothie_...

"And, you call yourself her friend. _Disgusting_. I can't believe I've gotten stuck with someone like you..."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. That  **definitely**  wasn't just in her head. The voice sounded female, and came from above her. She looked up slowly, in growing horror...

The hovering figure above her looked like a massive wasp, but with a few major differences. It had two legs, and two arms which were folded in exasperation. Rapidly flapping wings, emitting a loud humming noise. A cute little head and bug eyes, with two small antenna on top, but a very cross expression on it's face. As Chloe cuddled her pillow in terror, it continued to speak.

"Hello, my name is Zzubo. I would like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but from what I've just witnessed, I'm afraid that would be an outright lie. First of all, please treat my Miraculous with respect. Don't dump it on the floor, just because it's in your way. Pick it up, and perhaps we can discuss why I'm here, as well as a few other things, like your major attitude problem, which is most unbecoming of a future superhero..."

But 'superhero' was the last word Miss Chloe Bourgeious heard, before she fainted dead away.

Zzubo sighed in frustration, her antenna twitching irritably. "It's gonna be a long night."


	2. Bee-mused

A cute little blonde haired girl running around a field, laughing on a sunny day. A young woman of similar appearance following her, grinning. "I'm gonna catch you!" " **I'm gonna catch you**!"

The child, despite her best efforts of weaving and dodging everywhere, is grabbed by the woman, her attempts at evading capture a failure. She doesn't seem to mind though, judging by her non-stop giggling, as the older female spins her around, and around, and around...

"JULIETTE! WHAT ARE DOING WITH THE GIRL?! PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE A FUNCTION THIS EVENING WITH THE AMBASSADOR OF GUINEA! HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE HER PRESENTABLE IF YOU DROP HER, AND SHE BREAKS A LEG?!"

A male voice rings out above the joviality, stopping the pair's antics and instantly causing the sunshine to be clouded over by shades of grey. A figure emerges from the haze: An officious looking man, wearing a posh suit and reeking of expensive aftershave.

"But, Andre..." The woman pleads, putting down the child but still holding onto her hand. "We were only having fun. Can't you see she needs a break from the campaigning? It's the first time we've properly been outside together for weeks, between that and her private tuition..."

" **Nonsense** , Juliette!" The resolute man bustles forward, roughly snatching the girl from the grip of the older female. "You love coming to parties every day with your Daddy, don't you, sweetheart? As usual, you can pick out any outfit you want. Just smile for the cameras when you see them, and tell those newspaper chaps who your papa is. They eat up that kind of thing..."

"Y-Yes, Daddy..." The little girl mumbles, as her playtime is unexpectedly cut short. Her father's touch feels less emotional than her mother's, almost business-like.

"You might even see that nice friend of yours there, the one from the well-off family..." Andre attempted to cheer his daughter up. "Don't try and socialise with anyone else, though. It would be a major scandal if word were to catch on that my little princess was hanging about with the commoners. And don't be too friendly with the hired help, either. They're there to do a job, not be your chums. I know you're a sweet girl who wants to get on with everyone, but their kind are so far beneath you it would be laughable, if it weren't so tragic. Just give them orders, and that's it.  **Do I make myself clear, young lady**?"

"...Yes, Daddy." The child repeated her familiar robotic refrain.

"Good girl!" Andre seemed pleased at her affirmation of his rules. "I have big plans for our future, and I wouldn't want you to ruin them by getting involved with the wrong crowd. Your mother just doesn't understand how important this is for us, but I know you do. Now, shall we go inside so you can be prepared? I promise you'll have chance to say goodnight to your Mummy before you fall asleep tonight. _Maybe_."

"...Yes, Daddy."

And, as the child was brusquely led away by her father, she could only stare back at the disconsolate, fading form of her mother. The older woman's arms were outstretched while calling her name futilely, a single teardrop running down her cheek.

The little girl desperately wanted to go back. To hug her mama again. To kiss her. To feel her delicate fingers on her brow...

Hold on a minute...

 _Those fingers were hairy_...

***************************************************

Chloe Bourgeois burst awake with a start, gasping for air. All  thoughts of what had transpired in her room that day being a terrible, terrible dream were quickly extinguished by the grotesque image of the giant talking bee levitating slightly above her, with one of it's bristly arms stroking her forehead.

"Oh, you're up." It said, uninterestedly. "Shame. You look so peaceful when you're asleep, like a sweet girl. Of course, as soon as you open your mouth, that illusion is completely shattered. It's hard to actually tell though, through all those layers of heavy makeup."

Chloe was so taken aback by the effrontery of this...  **Thing** , she wasn't sure whether to scream out loud for help, or shout obscenities at it. It had trespassed into her private quarters, made her faint, insulted her appearance...

And...  _was that her fruit smoothie it was holding in it's other arm_?!

"Oh, that." Zzubo met her gaze, as it turned to the almost finished beverage. "Your servant left it at your front door when you didn't answer his call, so I took the liberty of finishing it for you. Generally, I prefer to eat nougat, but when I'm thirsty, I'll have pretty much anything."

Chloe's shock and awe at what was happening ebbed a little on hearing this, and she couldn't stop herself from asking out loud "A bee... That eats  **nougat**?"

"Yep. It's my favourite food. It helps revive me when I'm low on energy. And I'm not a 'bee', I'm a kwami. Although I suppose, it's an easy mistake to make..." Zzubo hummed in thought. "Anyway, all that will be explained to you in time. We have a lot to talk about..."

"The only thing we have 'to talk about' is whether you'd prefer to be squashed or sprayed, Ms Talking Bug!" Chloe Bourgeois sprang up from where she lay, and began to march towards her bedroom door to summon help. She was  **not**  going to be ordered about by a giant parasite in her own hotel.

" **Oh no, you don't**!" Usually a peaceful creature, all it took was for the spoiled brat in front of Zzubo to call her a 'bug', and it bought out her worst side.

Chloe's vision was suddenly obscured by a mixture of yellow and black, as the Miraculous creature flew directly in front of her. Guiding the teenager back to the bed, the heiress could only listen with a slack jaw as Zzubo began to lay out a few ground rules.

"Number one: I'm not going anywhere, as tempting as it is. Number two: You are to refer to me as Zzubo. Not a bug. Not a bee.  **Zzubo**. Number three: You are going to listen to  **everything**  I have to say tonight. My Master has sacrificed too much, and there's too much at stake, for your petty whining to be of any consequence. Your fashion parade is going to have to wait. Number four: Seeing as how you can apparently order anything and it arrives here in a flash, I'll have a bag full of nougat, please. Though I dare say, looking at the decor of this room, if I wanted caviar sandwiches bought up, that wouldn't be too much of a problem either."

Chloe heard this growing list of demands with increasing incredulity.  _What a pushy bug! Who does she think she is?!_  The teenager pondered, while still looking for an easy opportunity to escape. She thought she'd spotted one, when Zzubo turned her back for just a moment...

Only for the chance to be quickly snuffed out, as the bee-like creature flew quickly to her side, forcing her once again to retreat to the relative safety of her bed. She couldn't see a stinger on the insect, but that didn't mean she was going to take any risks.

"...Five." Zzubo added, with growing impatience. "We're going to have a chat about improving your behaviour. Like it or not, you will have great responsibility as a superhero, and continuing along your current path simply isn't an option..."

"SUPERHERO?!" All of a sudden, Chloe was all ears, remembering the final word the bee thing had said before she'd slipped into unconsciousness. "You mean, like Ladybug and Cat Noir?!"

"Yes, though it pains me to say it..." Zzubo made a mental note to hold onto her Miraculous item for now, until the brat in front of her truly deserved to use it. "Now, what lies ahead won't be easy for either of us, and it might take a while to adjust. But I am quite positive, that with the passage of time, and lots of hard work along the way ..."

But Chloe wasn't listening, and was currently in the middle of bouncing off the walls of her posh room with pure elation. "I'M GONNA BE A SUPERHERO! I'M GONNA BE A SUPERHERO! I'M GONNA MEET LADYBUG AGAIN! SHE'LL DITCH THAT LOSER CAT NOIR, AND SHE'LL HAVE THE HONOUR OF BEING MY NEW SIDEKICK! THEN, WE CAN SAVE PARIS... NO, THE WORLD TOGETHER. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!" She was even willing to put up with that creepy giant insect for a bit, in exchange for the limitless power and glory her future life promised.

Zzubo shook her head in bewilderment. Her new holder was sounding more like Hawk Moth than her idol Ladybug. This was gonna take longer than she thought.

 **Much**  longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the can. The more people enjoy it, the more I'll add. Come on people... get commenting. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on another site, but now I've decided to bring it to archive for it's grand premiere in stages (because I'm a lazy ****, natch). The only difference being I've tweaked some of the grammar and spelling to make it better, hopefully. That's it, on with the show! ^^


End file.
